


a sign of the miracle

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Cuddling by the fire and drinking hot apple cider is almost perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Autumn  
> Prompt : The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, Cuddling by the fire and drinking hot apple cider.

Joe put the rake away with a happy, if tired, sigh, rubbed his aching back as he walked into the house. Instantly, his skin tingled as the air changed from the chill of fall to the warmth of the house and he grinned at Caitlin as she looked up at him from where she was lying on the couch, dropping her book onto her knees. "You're finished?" She sounded happy to hear it and he nodded as he hung up his coat, rubbed his hands together. 

"Tell me," he asked with a rueful grin as he stretched, "how is it I have two sons and still have to rake leaves myself?" 

Caitlin grinned. "Well, I did offer to help..." She broke off with a strangled little yelp as he picked up her ankles and dropped down onto the couch beside her, propping her legs up on his lap. "Your hands are freezing." 

"Well then I guess snuggling's just gonna have to wait until I'm warmed up, isn't it?" Which, if the roaring fire was anything to go by, wouldn't be too much longer. Possibly even sooner than that because Caitlin reached out and put her now closed book on the coffee table, scooted a little closer to him, then a little closer still so that she was actually sitting more or less on his knee. 

He had no complaints about that, pulled her closer against his chest, nuzzled into her neck until he heard as well as felt her giggle. "Maybe not," she allowed and he grinned as he lifted his head and pressed his lips to hers. 

He drew back when there was a taste on her lips that was familiar and as he took a deep breath, he caught a scent in the air that he'd missed when he first came in. Tilting his head, he looked at her, lifting one eyebrow in question. "Is that what I think it is?"

Caitlin glanced at the mug still steaming on the coffee table. "Hot apple cider." She wrinkled her nose. "I don't know... I'm not sure if the virgin version tastes quite right..." His fingers, now apparently warm enough not to cause a squeal, ghosted over her stomach, pulling at the stretched material of her shirt, a sign of the miracle that they had neither had expected nor planned for, the surprise that was just now starting to become obvious. "Want to taste it?"

Joe's hand stilled, but the flesh underneath gave the tiniest ripple. "I'd love some," he heard his own voice say. "And I bet it's going to be perfect."


End file.
